La Puerta de los Cielos
by Griffwidgeon
Summary: Un cometa en el cielo que altera la vida de todos. Dos mundos unidos a través de una puerta. Tres magos que viajan a una tierra desconocida. Y Siete Reinos que se desatan sobre la Tierra.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso ni de Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece._

* * *

**1**

**El cometa rojo**

―Luce cada vez más brillante ―comentó Ron.

―No me gusta ―se oyó que se quejaba Hermione. Se pasaba las manos por sus brazos, abrazándose como si tuviese frío, aunque en realidad debía ser inquietud.

―Sólo es un cometa que surca los cielos, Hermione ―respondió Harry. Al igual que Ron, no estaba preocupado por aquel extraño fenómeno.

―Un cometa rojo, Harry ¿Cuántos cometas rojos has visto a lo largo de tu vida? ¿O a lo largo de la Historia?

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada, simplemente se limitaron a observar el fenómeno, al igual que el resto de la Casa Gryffindor desde la Sala Común.

―¿A dónde vas? ―quiso saber Ron.

―A la Biblioteca. Ese cometa me pone nerviosa, así que prefiero ir a leer un rato.

Ni Harry ni Ron protestaron. Si Hermione prefería eso, entonces adelante.

Minutos después, Hermione entraba en la Biblioteca. No había nadie en ella, únicamente Madame Pince.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Hermione.

―Buenas tardes ―alcanzó a decir la bibliotecaria, pues estaba absorta mirando el cometa.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, caminando entre los altos estantes repletos de libros. No sabía por qué, pero había acabado en la sección de Astronomía. Bufó por lo bajo pero decidió quedarse. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los lomos de los libros, hasta que se detuvo en uno especializado en cuerpos celestes. Lo cogió y se sentó en una mesa.

―Cometas, cometas… ―ya que estaba, por qué no intentarlo.

Pasaba las páginas hasta que se detuvo en una, descubriendo un cometa que le resultó demasiado familiar.

Al rato, entraba en la Sala Común. Ya era tarde y la gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a dormir. Sólo algunos permanecían observando el cometa, que brillaba más aún de noche. Harry y Ron, por su parte, se encontraban sentados frente al fuego.

―Qué poco has estado ―comentó Ron.

―Eso es porque he encontrado algo. Mirad.

Mostró el libro a sus amigos, quienes miraron un dibujo de un cometa rojo, muy parecido al que en ese momento surcaba los cielos.

―¿El cometa rojo? ―preguntó Harry.

―Sí. Y mirad la inscripción.

Fue Ron quien leyó.

―_Cuando el cometa rojo cruce los cielos, los Siete Reinos se desatarán sobre la Tierra_. ¿Los Siete Reinos?

―No tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir. No hay nada en la Biblioteca que hable sobre ellos. Pero esto quiere decir que ese cometa no es bueno.

Harry y Ron la miraron escépticos.

―Hermione… Es sólo un cometa. No van a aparecer… siete reinos sobre la Tierra ni nada por el estilo. Despreocúpate, en unas horas habrá desaparecido ―explicó Harry.

Hermione hizo un mohín pero no contestó. Cerró el libro y se marchó a su habitación, sin siquiera despedirse de ellos. Al rato, estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo. El cometa brillaba con luz propia y lo miraba embelesada.

Al cuerno, no podía seguir allí. Decidió salir a hurtadillas y bajar a los terrenos. No es que esperase averiguar algo si se aproximaba al cometa, pero era mejor que quedarse mirándolo como una estúpida en su habitación.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la Sala Común, alguien le detuvo.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Ron apareció por las escaleras.

―¿Qué haces levantado?

―¿Qué haces tú levantada?

Detrás de Ron apareció Harry.

―¿Pero por qué hacéis tanto ruido? Vais a despertar a todo el mundo.

Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. No era su estilo el quebrantar las normas.

―Voy a los terrenos, a ver el cometa más de cerca.

―Pero si puedes verlo desde aquí ―Ron caminó hasta la ventana, señalando el reluciente cometa. Parte de la Sala Común tenía un tono rojizo ―. Creo que te obsesionas demasiado.

―Ron, voy a ir. ¿Queréis venir o no? ―preguntó ella.

Harry y Ron se miraron un momento.

―Iré a por la capa de invisibilidad ―comentó Harry.

Al rato, los tres caminaban por los terrenos del castillo. Con la oscuridad total de su lado, ya no necesitaban la capa, así que Harry la guardó.

Allí abajo, el cometa parecía más grande y majestuoso, como si hubiese descendido desde los cielos.

―Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ―preguntó Ron.

―Ahora… Miraremos dentro del Bosque. Es por donde el cometa pasa.

―Hermione… ―advirtió Harry ―. ¿El Bosque?

Pero la joven no hizo caso y se internó dentro. Al rato, llegaban a un gran claro, iluminado en su totalidad por el cometa.

―Vaya… ―alcanzó Hermione a decir.

―Bueno, pues aquí estamos. Justo debajo del cometa. No veo ningún reino por aquí ―bromeó Ron.

―¿Qué es eso? ―quiso saber Harry.

Del cometa parecía salir una neblina roja y dorada que descendió sobre ellos.

―Chicos, esto no me gusta ―alcanzó a decir Hermione.

―Quizás… Quizás deberíamos largarnos, ¿no creéis? ―comentó Ron.

Echaron a correr por entre los árboles, pero la neblina ya había alcanzado la superficie y les rodeaba. Corrían a través de ella, hacia los únicos espacios que no había alcanzado, pero esta se extendía más rápido de lo que parecía. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya estaban rodeados, desorientados y solos.

―¡Ron! ¡Harry! ―gritaba Hermione.

Al rato, la niebla comenzó a disiparse. Seguían en el Bosque, aunque Hermione se percató de que los árboles eran más pequeños y delgados.

―¿Hermione? ―era Ron quien habló.

―¡Estoy aquí!

Los tres se reunieron.

―¿Estáis bien? ―preguntó Harry.

―Sí ―respondió Hermione ―. ¿Qué había sido eso?

―No lo sé ―contestó Ron ―. Pero mirad, el cometa ha desaparecido.

Miraron al cielo estrellado, donde no había ningún cometa rojo en el firmamento.

―Chicos, ¿dónde estamos? ―preguntó Hermione.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a su amiga.

―¿Crees que hemos viajado a otro lugar? ¿Que esa niebla nos ha llevado a… otro sitio? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Mirad a vuestro alrededor. Estos árboles no son los del Bosque Prohibido. Y el cometa ha desaparecido.

―Bueno, no nos desesperemos. Tratemos de salir de este bosque y descubrir dónde estamos.

Al rato, consiguieron salir de la espesura, más rápido de lo que hubiese sido en el Bosque Prohibido, lo que les daba otro indicio de que no estaban allí. Una vez fuera, no vieron más que un paisaje indómito: montañas, bosques, algún que otro río… Pero ni rastro del castillo.

―Bueno, diría que no estamos en Hogwarts ―comentó Ron.

―Yo me preguntaría si seguimos en Inglaterra ―alcanzó a decir Hermione.

―O en nuestro mundo ―dijo Harry.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, esperando encontrar alguna población. Notaron que hacía demasiado frío.

―Si no encontramos pronto algún sitio donde resguardarnos, lo vamos a pasar mal. No recuerdo que hiciese tanto frío cuando dejamos Hogwarts ―comentó Hermione.

―¿Oís eso? ―preguntó Ron.

Se pararon un momento. Lo que oían eran ruidos de cascos, como si caballos se acercasen. Al instante, un grupo de hombres a caballo aparecieron. Uno de ellos gritó y viraron el rumbo, hacia ellos. Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por ellos, y por una decena de lanzas.

―Creo que tenemos problemas ―alcanzó a decir Harry.

―¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ―preguntó uno de ellos.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron.

―Soy Harry Potter. Y ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis amigos.

―Esos nombres no me suena. ¿A qué Casa pertenecéis? ¿Sois banderizos de los Stark? ―preguntaba uno de ellos. Se aproximó entonces ―. ¿O sois salvajes que han cruzado el Muro? Nosotros somos expertos en ellos, siempre... ―desenvainó una larga espada de acero ― tenemos que ocuparnos de ellos.

Harry alzó sus brazos hacia sus amigos, protegiéndoles.

―No somos salvajes. No sé de qué está hablando, pero sé que no somos salvajes.

―¿En serio? ¿Y cómo explicáis vuestras extrañas vestiduras?

Tenía razón. Seguían teniendo su ropa muggle, mientras que aquellos hombres iban ataviados con ropa que parecía de estilo medieval. Llevaban además estandartes en los que se podía ver a un hombre gigantesco, vestido con pieles y con cadenas rotas en las muñecas, sobre fondo rojo. No les sonaba de nada, además de que no conocían de grupos o personas que, en su época, llevasen estandartes.

―¿Seguro que son salvajes? Nunca he visto semejantes vestiduras entre ellos. Ni siquiera son pieles, es raro que no hayan muerto ya por congelación ―comentó otro de ellos.

El caballero principal dudó un momento.

―Si no sois salvajes… ¿De dónde venís?

Harry dudó un momento antes de hablar, pero siempre era mejor que permanecer callados.

―Somos miembros de la Casa Gryffindor. Venimos de la lejana tierra de… Inglaterra.

Los caballeros se miraron.

―¿Gryffindor? ¿Inglaterra? ―preguntó el caballero ―. No conozco esos nombres ¿Sois banderizos de los Stark?

―Eh… Sí. Venimos… Venimos a ver a… a… al señor Stark.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, sin entender, aunque lo disimularon muy bien. El caballero, por su parte, también le miró.

―Es Lord Stark. Imagino que venís a jurarle fidelidad. Seguramente seáis una nueva Casa, por eso no nos sonáis de nada. ¿Cuál es vuestro emblema?

―Un león dorado… sobre campo escarlata ―contestó Harry.

Los caballeros se revolvieron en sus cabalgaduras.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaba Ron.

―Sólo hay una Casa en todo Poniente con ese emblema. Y no es muy apreciada aquí en el Norte, por mucho que la Reina pertenezca a ella. ¡Son Lannister! ―gritó el caballero ―. Apresadles a los tres, los llevaremos a Último Hogar y los retendremos allí hasta que sean llevados a Invernalia y juzgados por Lord Stark.

―¡¿Y de qué se nos acusa?! ―gritó Hermione.

―De espionaje en el Norte, Lannister. De eso se os acusa.


End file.
